The Demigod Games
by daughterofAPOLLO575HAIKU
Summary: Kronos is defeated and the Demigods have a whole summer ahead of them. And they've decided, despite their recent battle, to continue with the camp tradition, the demigod games. Let the Games Begin!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Every year Camp Half Blood had a giant contest, the demigod games. But this year they almost decided against it.

"Didn't we already have too much drama?" Katie Gardner argued, fanning her counselors were gathered around the ping-pong table drinking homemade lemonade, courtesy of the Demeter cabin.

"She makes a good point," added Drew Tanaka, counselor of the Aphrodite cabin. "How about we take a break from fighting." Everyone relaxed and started to nod, everyone but Clarisse La Rue.

"Come on! The Demigod Games are the funnest part of the summer!" she argued. "And our battle with Kronos showed us that we need as much practice as we can get!"

"She makes a good point," Connor Stoll said. Drew, who was sitting next to him, elbowed him in the ribs.

"I don't know about you," Percy Jackson yawned. His sneaker clad feet rested on the table. "But I want to rest. Saving the world is hard work."

"More like you want to cuddle up with Annabeth," sneered Travis Stoll. He and his brother cracked up.

"I don't care," yawned Clovis. No one heard him.

"What are the demigod games?" Yolanda Herbert, daughter of Tyche asked. Her golden eyes swelled up with curiosity, Yolanda's (obvious) fatal flaw.

"Only the best part of camp!" Clarisse yelled. She climbed up and stood on her chair. "We fight for victory!"

"How?" Yolanda asked. Clarisse was not the best explainer, she based all her statements on opinion, not fact.

"Each cabin gets to create a team of three," Will explained.

"If you can't pick a team of three you can join a different team," Percy added, eying Annabeth. She grinned. It was obvious they were going to team up.

"Right," Will muttered, annoyed at being interrupted. Then he shook his annoyance off and continued. "The teams all face off in a series of challenges, starting with the chariot race and ending with the survival match." Yolanda's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, no one dies," Katie reassured her.

"A real shame," Jonathen Matthews, son of Nemesis, muttered. Katie froze him with a look.

"So do you want to vote?" Lou Ellen asked. Everyone nodded.

"Against the games?" Jake Mason, son of Hephasteus, asked. Katie Gardner, Jake Mason, Drew Tanaka, Pollux, Clovis, Kyle India, and Yolanda Herbert all put their hands up. That was seven.

"For the games!" yelled Clarisse. She raised both her fists. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Will Solace, Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, Butch, Jonathen Matthews, Lydia Carter and Lou Ellen all raised their hands along with her. That was ten.

"Whoop!" Clarisse yelled.

"Gather up your teams," Chiron told the demigods. He had been sitting in silence, admiring their democracy. "Let the games begin."

**So here's my new story! Sorry I was off for a while. This is just the prologue.**


	2. Chariot Races preparation!

This year, Chiron decided to change the games up a bit.

You can collaborate with other cabins but you must stay as a team throughout the whole match. And instead of always three, there are times when you can have a different number. Also, not everyone has to participate.

Good Luck!

When it comes to winning, I, Clarisse La Rue, am an expert.

The Demigod Games are my favorite time of year. Chariot Races, Swordfighting, the mix! I am so prepared!

You're allowed to team up with another cabin, but we never do. The Ares cabin works best solo. We have this in the bag!

The first event is the chariot races. I've already had Mark and Sam get to work on it, since they're the best builders of the group. Zoe is decorating it, and I'm driving. Plus, we have a bunch of weapons!

Let the games begin!

I, Percy Jackson, know exactly who I'm going to team up with.

Annabeth.

Oh, and the rest of the Athena cabin too.

Since the first event is chariot racing, I'm thinking of using water defenses, since I'm a son of Poseidon. Annabeth can handle the rest.

I knock on the Athena cabin. Malcom answers.

"Annabeth, it's for you!" he yells. I watch as Annabeth dashes to the door.

"I have the best idea for our chariot!" I grin widely.

"What?" she asks.

"I have water make a dome around our chariot so that they can't attack us!" I tell her. "Isn't it great!"

Annabeth face palms. "Come on in." I walk in and she hands me a cup of water. "Now make the water hover in the air," she instructs. I do and she punches.

Her fist went right through the water!

"Water does not stop the attack from getting to us, it just makes it wetter," Annabeth points out. Then she stops.

"But if we could keep a current going…" she trails off and grabs a piece of paper.

"Here!" she says. "This may work."

I take a look and my eyes widen.

I, Katie Gardner, don't exactly think we have a chance in the chariot races.  
We'll obviously be going up against some pretty top notch chariots, Poseidon and Athena, Ares and Hephasteus. But we have to try our best.

"How does a scylla like chariot sound? With us making plants pick off the drivers?" One of my siblings suggests. I take a look.

"That could work…" I tell them. Managing a chariot is pretty hard work but we, the Demeter cabin, are doing a great job. My siblings have great ideas and we use them well. But maybe if we teamed up with someone we could…

I stop. I've had the best idea ever. "We could make this work…" I mutter and dash off.

I, Will Solace, know that the Apollo doesn't have a chance.

Sure, our dad drives the sun chariot but that doesn't make it easy. Athena invented the chariot, Hephasteus is a master craftsmen, we may have the better drivers, but they have the better tools.

"We need to play to our strengths," Maya says. I left her in charge of the chariot, since she loves to be in charge. It's amazing that she isn't a daughter of Athena. "And what are our strengths?" she asks. Hands shoot up.

"Archery!"

"Music!"

"Poetry!"

"The sun!"  
"And which of those benefits us the most?"

"Archery!"

"Right!" She says. "But we can also use the sun! Don't you hate it when the sun gets in your eyes?"

"Yes!"

"Not really…"

"But they will!" Maya says, growing louder by the second. "We can shoot arrows and use the sun! But instead of using our powers, what can we use? Think reflection!"

"Mirrors!"  
"Yes!" Maya applauds them, swishing her brown ponytail. "So I suggest we surround our chariot with mirrors, and aim to get the sun in our opponents eyes!"  
The cabin errupts into cheers.

"Is that okay with you, Will?" Maya asks me. I nod.

"Knock yourself out."

I, Jake Mason, am ultimately doubting the Hephasteus cabin right now.

Our curse is seriously annoying. We can't make a working chariot!

"Stupid wheel!" I hear.

"Not again!"

"Someone help!"

Then I hear a knock on the door. I run over to answer it.

It's Katie Gardner.

"Hi Katie," I say. "Come on in, if you want to."

She steps in and gets straight to the point.

"Do you want to team up?" she asks.

"With you? Why?" I ask. The Hephasteus and Demeter cabins aren't exactly best friends, but we're not enemies.

"I was thinking," she starts. "You could build the chariot and we could work together to cover the defense. Our plants can hide your gadgets and we also have some defense ideas." She pulls out a blueprint.

"That's a pretty good idea," I tell her. She's come up with a few attacks, such as a sneak attack where her plants put a bomb in the other team's chariot and when they pick off the drivers, like Scylla.

"You have a deal. But there's one problem. We're affected by the curse," I tell her. She just smiles.

"I thought about that too. And I've come to a conclusion. I'm not affected by the curse." She grins. "Just tell me what to do!"

I, Drew Tanaka, am highly confident in our chances.

I have charmspeak so I can easily control all the other drivers. I've got my megaphone ready. Now all we need to do is make our chariot look pretty!

"Lace!" I tell them. "Put it on the edges! Make sure they know that this is the Aphrodite cabin chariot!"

I get to do the fun part. I'm choosing everyone's outfits for the race. Squee!

"Drew," Mitchell comes up to me.

"What!" I snap.

"Who's going to ride in the chariot with you?" he asks. I glare at him.

"Not you!" I snap. "Probably Mackenzie." Mackenzie is definitely my favorite.

"Hurry!" I rush everyone. I'm very competitive.

I, Travis Stoll, am in a rush.

Everyone in the Hermes cabin wants to win and they want to do it spectacularly, as in smoke, fire, that kind of stuff.

As children of Hermes we have the effects in the bag, but we arent the best drivers.

"Come on guys! Hurry up!" I tell them. We're also great at sabotage so that's a way we can win.

I, Pollux have decided to pretty much just watch. I'm just going to help dad. End of story.

I, Butch, am trying to keep the Iris kids under control, but I'm failing.

Everyone's arguing over what color to make the chariot instead of how to make the chariot actually work.

"Guys!" I yell. Everyone turns to look at me. "Actually build the chariot!"

The Iris camper just look at me for a bit before starting to argue again.

This is going to be a long day.

I, Clovis, really don't want to build a chariot.

I just want to sleep.

I'm going to sleep.

Goodnight.

I, Jonethan Matthews, am ready ready for some sweet revenge!

I want revenge on almost everybody at camp since almost everybody has done me wrong. The Nemesis cabin is going to win!

I, Lydia Carter, am so ready to win!

As a daughter of Nike, I always want to win. I plan to do so gracefully and awesomely.

I bark directions at all of my cabinmates. I want to win!

Win! Win! Win!

I, Kyle India, have decided not to participate in the games.

Instead I'm going to judge them, along with the Hebe cabin. We've even set up a betting station!

I wonder who's going to win?

I, Yolanda Herbert, don't think we have a chance.

But that won't stop me from trying! I just want to have fun!

And who knows! I might get lucky! ;)

I, Lou Ellen, have this in the bag!

As a daughter of Hecate we have an amazing chariot! We have a lot of magic protecting us too!

This is not a game of luck, it's a game of skill.

They'll never see us coming!

TEAM 1: POSEIDON AND ATHENA  
TEAM 2: DEMETER AND HEPHASTEUS  
TEAM 3: ARES

TEAM 4: APOLLO  
TEAM 5: APHRODITE

TEAM 6: HERMES  
TEAM 7: IRIS

TEAM 8: NEMESIS

TEAM 9: NIKE

TEAM 10: TYCHE

TEAM 11: HECATE

* * *

**Comment who you think will win!**


	3. Chariot Races

There are 11 chariots, each holding a driver and two defenders.

The Chariot Races are about to start!

I, Annabeth Chase, am actually pretty proud of our chariot.

It has an amazing structure with a perfect defense mechanism.

We are surrounded by a ball of water. the water is flowing around us as a shield so if someone shoots an arrow it will get swept away in the current. And it's sound proof so we can't hear any noises, *cough* charmspeak *cough.*

Dionysus brings the flag down and we're off!

So far we're in the lead with the Hecate and Ares cabins right behind us.

Malcom is driving, I'm defending and Percy is managing the shield.

I watch an arrow go flying at us but it gets swept away in the current.  
"Percy, hole!" I yell bending down so I can get a good shot.

The son of Poseidon easily makes a small hole, perfect for me to aim my arrow out of. I pull back the bowstring and my arrow flies. I watch it impale one of the Hecate cabin's wheels. "One more shot!" I tell Percy. I just need one more hit to bring their chariot down.

Zing!

My arrow flies and the Hecate chariot spins out of control. But not before one of their archers can shoot an arrow through my hole. It hits my shoulder and I'm glad I stood up.

"Ambrosia!" I gasp. Percy stops to get me some. The water is still for a second and many other chariots use that to their advantage.

I watch as a giant plant pulls Percy out of his chariot I look up then look behind me.

Stupid!

I got so distracted with the Hecate cabin that I didn't realize the other cabins pose a threat. Most of the chariots are crashed actually, and the drivers are on the track, stranded. And now I know why.

The Demeter Cabin has teamed up with the Hephasteus cabin and now a vine is attacking all the chariots.  
"Percy!" I yell. He's struggling with the plant Katie Gardner is controlling. Jake Mason is driving and I can tell he's happy with their chariot. He's not regretting teaming up with the Demeter cabin.

Another plant comes out of no where and snatches Malcom. No one's driving. And my shoulder is still wounded so I don't think I can.

I have to surrender. I have to abandon ship.

I immediately try to think of ways I can win. But I can't. I can barely walk but I have to get off some way. I don't want to be on our chariot when we crash, because I know we will.

I throw my weight off the chariot, trying to land in the best way possible, which is on my bottom. I almost land when a plant snatches me too. Soon Percy, Malcom and I are standing on the track, right by each other. A bag of ambrosia is in front of us and a note is taped to it. I pick up the bag and read the note.

_Good Game._


End file.
